


The Happy Ever After Bookstore Adventures

by Jadeylovesmarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeylovesmarvel/pseuds/Jadeylovesmarvel
Summary: Welcome to The Happy Ever After bookstore 💫Y/n runs the bookstore with her assistant MJ and enjoys her quiet little life of solitude, she's surrounded by all of her favourite things books, tea and her sweet animals Oreo and Luna.Then one day one of her customers little Morgan Stark comes into the bookstore with Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson and Y/n soon finds herself extremely drawn to the former Winter Soldier. Bucky is as drawn to her kindness and sweet nature as she is to him and Y/n is determined to show him all of all the Love and Kindness in the world, and maybe they might just fall in love along the way too 💖💫
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. The Happy Ever After Bookstore 💫

It's a quiet day in the Avengers tower, everything is calm and peaceful until...  
"Daddy? You promised to take me to the bookstore today". Morgan Stark peers up at her father hopefully and he curses in his head.

He has meetings with Secretary Ross today which will no doubt go on all day as that man did love to hear himself speak, ever since the Avengers defeated Thanos, the dude had been a right kiss ass. He can't let his little girl down though so he goes through a list of people who could help. 

Well, Steve and Nat were out. Something happened between them a few weeks ago and they have been smitten ever since he smirks. Good for the capsicol he always loves when a senior citizen finds love. 

Shit, he better make a note to himself not to say that out loud when Natasha is around, he still remembers the last time she kicked his ass for making a suggestive remark. Anyway, Pepper is in meetings, Bruce is busy, Wanda and Vision are bonding... Which leaves him, Barnes and Wilson. 

He hesitates, his relationship with Bucky is a lot better after the whole Civil War drama and all but still... Morgan doesn't really know him that well but surely between him and Wilson they could get to a bookstore fine right?. 

If Morgan didn't get to go she would be disappointed and Tony hates disappointing her, the bookstore called The Happy Ever After Bookstore had fast become Morgan's favourite, it was quite nice if Tony did say so himself and Pepper loved it too and got on well with the owner Y/n. 

Well, only one way to find out, he calls them both over and hopes this works, he explains the situation to them and Barnes seems hesitant at first but apparently even Grumpy, former Winter Soldiers can't resist Morgan's puppy eyes as he softens when she looks up at him pleadingly then nods. 

"Excellent problem solved". Tony beams "Have fun". 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx 

Y/n settles down with a cup of tea and a good book, it's her lunch break and she's determined to finish the last few pages of her book before the mad rush in the bookstore happens again. 

MJ her assistant is texting her friend Peter Parker so Y/n is perfectly content just to relax for a bit. This bookstore is her solitude and an absolute dream to own and work in. 

It involves everything that she loves, books, happy endings and her two sweet cats Oreo and Luna lounging around like they owned the place more often than not. 

She lived in the flat upstairs and while it was a little small and cosy as some would describe it, she wouldn't change it for the world. 

Just as she's finished her last few pages in her book the doorbell chimes and she hears a familiar voice smiling. It's Morgan Stark, she had recently started coming in here with her father Tony Stark and mother Pepper Potts. Y/n got on well with Pepper but still felt star-struck every time Tony came in. 

She may have her head stuck in a book most days but she couldn't help but internally fangirl over Iron Man, the guy just oozed charisma. 

Coming out of her reverie she smiles at Morgan and notices it isn't Tony or Pepper who have brought her in this time, no its Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes. She flushes and heads over to meet them. 

"Miss Y/n". Morgan squeals and she beams and kneels down, to greet her. 

"Hi, sweetie". Morgan tugs on Bucky's coat and beams at him and Sam. 

"This is Bucky and Sam, Sam can fly with his bird wings daddy calls them and Bucky has a metal arm, isn't that cool Miss Y/n?". She grins at the two of them but notices Bucky subconsciously hide his arm, she catches his eye and says. 

"I think it's very cool, I have a few of your favourite books ready and we just set up a fairytale corner". Morgan gasps and she's rushing up the stairs to take a look with Sam at her heels. 

She notices Bucky watching her curiously and feels a bit flustered, he is very handsome. She's heard of all of the things he was made to do by Hydra and feels so furious that the world has such cruel people in it. She really hopes that he is healing okay. 

"Would you like tea or coffee?". She asks him kindly and he shakes his head but smiles. 

"No, but thank you doll, didn't expect to be doing this today". He says to her and she giggles. 

"Morgan seems to think very highly of you". He shrugs and sits down. 

"She's a kid, she doesn't see me how everyone else sees me, negatively. No hope for redemption, no matter what I do". She softens and wants to assure him not everyone thinks like that 

"Not everyone, I certainly don't". He blinks and stares at her surprised. 

"You don't?". He sounds so hopeful, sweet and her heart aches for this man and what he must have been through. 

"No, I believe in second chances and kindness, I don't like constant negative people. It might be naive but I like to see the good in everyone". His tense body language relaxes and he says softly. 

"I've changed my mind, I'd like that cup of coffee now doll". Beaming she gets up to make him it, there is a fluttering in her stomach and she feels it even more at Bucky's warm smile. 

X x x xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx xxxx 

When it's time for them to leave and Morgan waves happily at her as she goes, MJ calling out to Bucky and Sam to tell Peter to stop tinkering around with Tony and his gadgets and answer her texts, Y/n feels a heaviness in her chest as they leave and really hopes that she sees Bucky again. She really enjoyed talking to him and hopes that he enjoyed talking with her too


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks, etc for the first chapter. 🙂 I just really wanted to write something sweet and fluffy. This will be nowhere near as angsty as my previous stories. It will just be two people falling in love and a lot of sweet fluffiness💖 Enjoy 🙂

She doesn't expect Bucky back so soon, she's hoped to see him again but after a few days figures, it won't be happening.

Resigned to the fact that she won't be seeing him again, she focuses all of her attention on the rest of the store until a little bit before she closes the door swings open and her heart skips several beats as Bucky walks through it. 

He smiles shyly and places a sweet tea on her desk, "Pepper said that was your favourite".She beams and takes the cup thanking him. 

"That is so sweet, thank you so much Bucky". This man is adorable, Y/n wishes people could see this sweet and soft side too him. 

"It's no problem doll, you were so kind to me and Sam last week, not everyone is, I think you're the sweetest person I've ever met". Her heart flutters in her chest and she realises there and then that she wants to help this man and show him all the love and kindness, after all, he's been through he deserves it. 

"I was just about to lock up but come on, I have a really lovely seating area right next to a roaring fire and a tv and DVD player, I simply must introduce you to the greatness of Disney". He beams. 

"I'd love that so much doll". 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛💛 

Y/n plots for a little why on little things that she can do to put a smile on Bucky's face. Her first inclination is to send him a book but she really has to get to know him a little more and his tastes before she does. 

After a little while of thinking, she decides to send him a box of sweet things if he's ever in need to cheer up and begins her journey of the city to find the perfect things. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞

Bucky is startled when Tony drops a parcel at the kitchen table for him, he thinks it must be a mistake until he notices that it's came from Y/n at the Happy Ever After Bookstore. 

He carefully opens it up and reads the letter. 

Bucky Hi, I wanted to send you over a few bits and pieces whenever you're in need of a smile. It's just small things but I hope they bring you joy. From Your Kindness Fairy Y/n 💫✨ 

He swallows thickly, god she is so sweet. What did he ever do to be blessed to meet someone like her? He opens the box and takes it away from noisy Sam and Steve and settles on the sofa content. 

Chuckling he finds Aladdin on DVD, it was one of his favourites that they watched the other night, then he pulls out a tub of homemade fresh cookies and moans they smell so good, and he has a bit of a penchant for sweet things. Then there is a bunch of sunflowers and in Y/n's writing a note next to it saying (I love sunflowers, they make me happy and I hope that they do the same for you, they remind me of sunshine and hope :) 

Next is pillow spray that is designed to soothe and help nightmares and that makes him choke up a little, a small teddy which he's greatly amused to learn is a Bucky Bear and the last thing is a number on a piece of card. He realises it's Y/n's number and smiles swiftly putting it in his phone, ready to call her. 

Beaming from ear to ear he ignores the curious gazes following him and dials Y/n's number as he heads into his room. 

"Hello?". Her sweet voice answers and he bites his lip nervous before speaking. 

"Hi, doll, it's Bucky. I just wanted to say thank you for the gift, it was so sweet". 

"It's no problem Bucky, I really wanted to put a smile on your face, I'm glad that you liked it, um I realise the phone number thing was a bit straight forward, but if you ever want to talk". 

"I love speaking to you sweetheart, hey you busy? Can come round if you want". 

"I'd love that". Grinning he opens the door and rolls his eyes at Sam and Steve innocuously outside the door listening and Wanda and Nat smiling knowingly at him. 

Blushing a bit he hurries past them and heads to the bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not copy or post my work elsewhere without my permission.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky brings her flowers the next time that he visits but this time he comes to her flat, he's been in here once already, it is a little late and she is surprised to see him but happy as well. He hands her a gorgeous bunch of sunflowers and her heart melts at his nervous expression.

"Hi, Buck. Thank you for the flowers, you're a sweetheart". He smiles and says softly, vulnerable. 

"I'm sorry, that it's so late doll, I was having trouble sleeping and just wanted to see your sweet face". She blushes and pulls him in, for a hug. 

"You are the sweetest Bucky Barnes, come in, I'll get us a drink, do you want some tea? A beer?". He smiles and asks for a beer and she sets up the couch a blanket in hand and puts it on a Disney film, she decides to go for The Aristocats and Beauty and the Beast for after. 

She stops midway through as he turns to her and says softly. 

"Do you think I'm a beast doll? Because of Hydra? All the things that I've done?". She shakes her head. 

"No, Hydra are the monsters, not you Bucky, they tortured and manipulated you, wiped your memories, it's evil what they did and I hope they rot in hell, ". He smiles a bit. 

"Thank you doll, being around you, everything doesn't feel so hopeless, I tried to get back in the dating game you know, find some form of normality but I never found anyone that I managed to click with and that got me down a lot, women were either scared of my arm or of me or just wanted notoriety for sleeping with an Avenger, I've never... I've never met anyone that I felt such a deep connection with, until you". 

She beams and kisses his cheek. "Well Bucky, I assure you that I'm not scared of your arm or you, I trust you and know you wouldn't hurt or scare me, You're a good man Bucky, I know you don't see that but you are, I think you are and I'm sure more people than you think do too". 

She takes his metal hand in hers and rests it on her cheek. He swallows. 

"See, gentle. This is the arm that you were given in Wakanda right?". He nods and she smiles. "You don't need to cause pain with this, your arm wasn't made for pain Buck or to inflict pain. You had no choice before, you were programmed to hurt but you do have control now.". He strokes her cheek. 

"I don't want to hurt anyone ever again, all the people I killed. They are all on here, every single one and its hard, I still hear their screams". 

She softens and gently soothes him, this poor man is a victim of a corrupt, evil organisation and she hates that he feels all of this guilt for things that he was forced to do, shes never hated anything before but Hydra is becoming that one thing that she does. 

She moves so he can get comfier and begins to stroke his hair as he lies down beside her, she turns the tv off and her cats nestle at their feet as she and Bucky get comfy. His body relaxes and his eyes slowly close. He's asleep within minutes and she soon follows.


End file.
